


Charles Leclerc And Max Verstappen Just Laid Down The Law On Their Ship Name

by singlemalter



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Blogging, M/M, Unconventional Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21798106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singlemalter/pseuds/singlemalter
Summary: It’s Word of God canon, people!(An anti-love letter to certain portmanteaus.)
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen
Comments: 14
Kudos: 75





	Charles Leclerc And Max Verstappen Just Laid Down The Law On Their Ship Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [babypapaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babypapaya/gifts).

* * *

Charles Leclerc And Max Verstappen Just Laid Down The Law On Their Ship Name

* * *

It’s Word of God canon, people.

Posted on May 2, 2020, at 2:33 p.m. 

Heidi Jones  
Buzzfeed Staff

While many of us were absolutely elated to see these adorable Formula 1 drivers come out as a couple back in March, a few people (myself included) may have jumped the gun in dubbing them “Lestappen,” a seemingly clever portmanteau of their last names.

Apparently, Charles isn’t a fan of the nickname. In a press conference at his beau’s home Grand Prix, he said: “It’s just so ridiculous, you know? ‘Lestappen.’ It sounds like a sex disease or something like that.” Oops.

However, when asked by another journalist what he’d rather the couple be called, Mr. Leclerc couldn’t give an answer. Fans on Twitter replied with their suggestions, and some of them are absolutely hilarious:

Malter  
@dandorights   
@F1 I personally call them Daddy Issues. 10:28 AM - 2 May 2020  3  47 

julie 🦁🇳🇱  
@maxs7incher   
@F1 omg now i feel bad for calling them that.. what about chax or smth 10:53 AM - 2 May 2020  1  24 

bad dreamer  
@morphojenesis   
@F1 marles-boro 10:37 AM - 2 May 2020  5  98 

ｒａｒｉ ｃｌｏｗｎ   
@nyxleclerc   
@F1 I always thought it sounded kinda ugly 🙊 what about verclerc? 11:03 AM - 2 May 2020  2  31 

Regardless of what it is, I hope the name people come up with next will be more palatable to him. Remember, ladies, gentlemen and others, don’t ship and drive!

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t take this too seriously. (It’s not going on The Grid’s Apocrypha. Seriously. I’m /wiki/, you’re the Buzzfeed fic. We’re not the same.) 
> 
> Yes, Heidi Jones is a Hungry Heidi joke.
> 
> My first and last self-insert. You can and should follow me on Twitter @dandorights. @morphojenesis is my dearest friend babypapaya, who asked for this fic in no uncertain terms. Everyone else is made up.  
But seriously, can we all call them Daddy Issues? Please?


End file.
